


This is so wrong on so many levels

by kittysprinkles



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M, Poor Phil, lil itty bit of daddy kink if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysprinkles/pseuds/kittysprinkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil gets an interesting message and Dan teases him about it until Phil can't take it anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is so wrong on so many levels

I saw a funny post so I thought I would write a phanfic about it... so here we go!

(Oh yeah, side note, they are not in an established relationship during the beginning of this fic, but stuff happens so read on) 

_________________________________________

Under the duvet, with cup of tea and his laptop, Phil Lester was mindlessly scrolling through Tumblr when he decided to check his fan mail. Now, Phil knew this was a bad idea as he was bound to get something creepy like "I'll give you 76 pounds if you show me your feet" or something along those lines, but he was willing to risk it. 

He continued his scrolling and he saw the "omg phil ily!" and a few weird ones, but one really caught his eye. He had never thought of himself as 'attractive' per say, maybe a tad bit pleasing to look at when his hair was done and he was in the right lighting, but never just... attractive. "PHIL OMG YOU LOOK LIKE A REALLY HOT DAD WHEN YOU WEAR YOUR GLASSES AND I JUST CAN'T EVEN HANDLE IT." 

'a hot dad?' he thought 'dad's aren't hot! ewwww!' he decided that was as much of Tumblr he could take for one night, (or early morning as it was 3am) so he shut his laptop off and curled into a little ball, falling asleep fairly quickly. 

The next morning, he woke up to the sound of birds and police sirens, oh how he loved living in London. But there was something new; he picked up on the slight smell of bacon and... bacon and eggs! Phil jumped out of bed, rushing to the bathroom to brush his teeth, then to the kitchen to see Dan, cooking up a storm. "Good morning Phillip. I've made breakfast because we had the stuff and tbh, I'm sick of cereal." Phil chuckled "Does that mean I can eat your cereal now?" Dan just laughed. Just then, a plate of steaming eggs, four slices of bacon and a piece of toast was set in front of Phil. 'oh Dan, this looks delicious!" They smiled at each other "Then dig in! mine's almost finished then I'll join you." Phil brought his plate to the lounge and sat himself on the couch, inhaling a deep breath and loving the smell. He took a large bite of his eggs and almost moaned. "Dan, this is so good!" He yelled, thinking Dan was still in the kitchen. "Okay, thank you, but you don't have to yell. it's too early for that shit." he laughed. 

"oh my god, Dan I have to tell you something." Dan hummed around a mouthful of eggs, urging Phil to keep talking. "So last night, I was scrolling through my fan mail on Tumblr, and some girl told me I look like a hot dad when wear my glasses."

Dan absolutely lost it then. "A hot dad?! what the fuck?! I can't.." he spit out between his laughs. "Dan, c'mon. it's not that funny." "Oh no, it really his. it's hilarious." He continued laughing through breakfast even getting Phil to join in a little.

Later that night, Phil walked into the kitchen for a cup of tea and noticed a little sticky note on the kettle. I would have made you some tea too, but i just felt like a dad should do it himself if it's not fathers day. 

'I'm going to kill him. I'm going to actually kill him' Phil thought as he made his tea. After his tea was finished, he walked to Dan's room. "hey. You're looking particularly sexy tonight daddy." Phil actually groaned in frustration. "Dan. Seriously. That is so wrong on so many levels. I'm going to bed, you ass. Goodnight." Dan chuckled to himself. "Goodnight. See you tomorrow, dad." from the other room, Dan heard Phil sigh "KNOCK IT OFF." Dan laughed to himself again as he scrolled through his twitter.

Phil flopped himself into bed and was about to get out his computer, but Dan would see he was on if he went on any social media and he would continue to make fun of him, so he opted for just going to sleep. Maybe Dan will be over it by tomorrow. 

They both woke up around the same time, meeting each other in the hall on the way to the kitchen for some breakfast. "Good morning, Daddy." Phil groaned again. "Daniel James Howell, I swear to God. Knock. It. Off." Dan just laughed his response. They made it to the kitchen and grabbed their respective cereals, making their own breakfasts. "want me to make your coffee this morning, Daddy?" Dan was suddenly taken by the hips and shoved into the counter. He looked up to see that he was mere centimeters from Phil's lips and he had to cross his eyes to see him clearly. "Phil... What're you do-" "Say it again. I dare you." Phil's voice was deep and husky and going straight to Dan's dick. When Dan stayed silent, Phil pushed their hips together harder, leaving the only part of their bodies not touching, their lips. 

"I dare you." He bit. "No." Dan whispered. "why is that?" "because daddy kink is so wrong on so many levels." "I agree." Phil ducked his head so he could suck on Dan's neck. "Fuck, Phil... sensitive.. ah!" And Phil just pined him into the counter top harder. "Phil, please..." Dan breathed out. "Please what?" Dan ground his hips up into Phil's. "Please take me to bed or take me right here I don't care, but please please Phil" 

"You're wiping down the kitchen afterwards" Phil rushed before he lifted Dan to sit on the counter.

_____________________________________

*a few days later*

"Hey Phil, some girl said I'm like an old lady with all my 'Oh dear's" Phil laughed as he tried to talk. "Hey grandma..." and Dan screamed. "NO. NO PHILLIP MICHAEL LESTER NO. I WILL NEVER HAVE SEX WITH YOU EVER AGAIN IF YOU START THAT." Phil was laughing so hard, he was dribbling all over himself. "yeah, not really as sexy, huh?" he babbled.

"Not even a little bit."

 

____________________________________

A/N

HEY! i really enjoyed writing this. it was really fun and I have a lot more planned, so stay tuned! 

read on! 

-KS


End file.
